Princess Maker: New beginnings
by Andrew-Sama
Summary: My version of Princess Maker, not related to any of the existing games, it's a new setting which is explained inside.
1. New Beginnings

Hello all! It's me Andrew-sama, and this is my Princess Maker fanfic!

This was an idea that has been in my head ever since I played Princess maker 2 and I wanted to write a story about it. I don't plan on writing much so it may take awhile for chapters to come out. I hope you like it! And just so you know this is based in a new world, so it's not involved with any of the games.

I do not own Princess Maker 1,2,3,4 or 5 all rights belong to their proper owners.

All flames shall be used to cook marsh mellows, constructive criticism will be paid close attention to.

* * *

><p>Since the beginning of man, the legend has stated that at the 1,000th The Demon Lord would rule over the mortal realm. When the Demon Portal opened the demon lord's horde poured out slaughtering many. The war raged on till the end of the year until mankind's last bastion of hope, The kingdom of Britannia came under attack.<p>

The Demon Lord and his horde marched to the gates of this final kingdom...

The demons were expecting an army but all that greeted them was a lone man...

The man's piercing glare went straight to the Demon Lord's gaze.

"I am Misurugi of the Hakashi clan and I am the one that will defeat you!" Cried the man.

The man ran towards the Demon Lord slashing any that stood in his way.

He ran until he was just a few feet from the demon.

He jumped in the air and brought his sword down onto the Demon Lord.

The demon blocked with his blade and then screamed

"Foolish fool! You dare stand against me? HA!"

The demon swung his sword vertically at the young warrior.

The young man fought bravely and after a few minutes of fighting they would charge at each other.

They both jumped in the air and swung their swords at the other and landed.

The young man coughed up blood and the Demon Lord collapsed giving a parting word.

"Why? Why would you fight against me for a kingdom that is not even yours?"

The man would reply.

"Because it's the right thing to do."

The Demon Lord would let out a chuckle before he drew his last breath.

The demon army would begin to rapidly retreat and run back into the underworld.

Just then a beam of light would shoot from the sky into the near by forest.

The man would stand up and walk into the forest with a look of curiosity on his face.

As he approached the light he would see a baby girl floating in the air.

The man walked up to the girl and gently grabbed her from the air.

A voice resinated within the young man's head.

"Hakashi Misurugi! I am Sol, you have defeated the lord of the underworld. As a reward I charge you with the task of taking care of this pure child. Name her as you wish and raise her right. When she turns 18 I shall return for her."

And with that the man would fall asleep.

5 Hours later...

The man would be sleeping on a bed in a small room with the little girl resting in a crib next to his bed.

The room looked plain nothing special a table some chairs and some decorations. Hakashi would sit up, hold his chest and wince in pain. A crash could be heard from the doorway. The man would see a nurse.

"Oh my! Sir you shouldn't be moving! Your injuries were grave!." Said the alarmed nurse.

"Oh don't worry I've been through worse.

Just then a man came into the room and requested that Hakashi come with him. Hakashi got dressed and grabbed a crutch and safely placed the baby in a pack that was on his back. After a talk with the doctor he made his way to what seemed to be the castle.

Standing in front of the king Hakashi bowed and waited for the king to address him.

"Greetings young man, I am King Ronald and I have heard that you are the one that saved us by slaying the Demon King."

"Hai, that was me..." Replied Hakashi.

"Hmmm, you look different from the average person in this kingdom. Where are you from brave man?" Asked the king.

"I am from a island called Japania." Answered Hakashi

"Ah, well. Do you know why I have called you here?" asked the King.

"No I do not." said Hakashi

The King would then explain that due to his heroic feats the king would be willing to offer knighthood to Hakashi, but...

"I am sorry, but I must turn this offer down..."

The king would look a little surprised. Hakashi would explain that his wounds have crippled him and he would not be able to preform his duties. He asked simply for a small home to raise the little girl with.

"Ah I see... Well I guess I can grant this request, but just remember that you will always be welcomed here at the castle." said the king.

"Hai, thank you." said Hakashi.

Hakashi would leave and walk towards the house given to him. The little girl would look at her new father, he would gently poke her nose and say.

"This is our new home little... What should I call you?.. "Tanya" do you like that name?"

The girl would smile. With that he entered the house and that would be the start to a journey that would change his life and determine the fate of "Tanya".

* * *

><p>Well that's the prologue, I hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think. I am also open to ideas about how the story should progress. See you next time!<p>

References:

Brittania: A made up country based off of England.

Japania: A made up country based off of Japan.

Hai: Japanese for 'Yes' or 'Okay'

* * *

><p>Special thanks to my friends Paul, Raino and John<p> 


	2. Day 1 extended

Hello everybody I'm back with another chapter! I hope you like it! Read and review!

* * *

><p>10 years later...<p>

:Day 1 Spring:

"{YAAAAAAWWWWNNN}What a wonderful day!" Said Hakashi in a relaxed voice.

This day Hakashi chose to wear a green tunic with brown slacks and sandals.

A second later a small, tan demon boy wearing a black tuxedo lined with silver thread and a red bow tie his hair styled perfectly parted to the left. He came through the kitchen doors and place a trey with tea on it.

"Hakashi-dono I hope you like your tea!" Said the boy.

"Ah Cube-san thank you for the tea!" Said Hakashi drinking some tea.

"Do you like it?" Asked cube with hope in his eyes.

Hakashi would spit the tea out and scream.

"CUBE! I told you to only serve tea from Japania!... The one demon I let live and he can't even make proper tea..."

Cube hung his head with a sigh and says.

"I'll go get some more tea then Hakashi-Dono..."

"PAPA!" Screamed a young voice.

The source of the voice would show a little girl not a day older than 10 wearing a red dress flower embroidery and red shoes with roses on top. Long brunette hair in pig tails

Cube and Hakashi would flinch covering their ears.

"T-Tanya good morning."

"Don't be mean to Cube-san papa, it's not the right thing to do."

Hakashi would be set aback by his daughter repeating his one of his mottos.

"S-sorry Tanya..."

Tanya would smile and let out a small giggle then tackle hug her father.

"It's okay papa I forgive you." Says Tanya rubbing her head in her father's stomach. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

Hakashi would think for a short bit until he would say.

Tanya's eyes would water up and she would scream...

"BAKA! You're so mean papa!"

She would then run up to her room and slam the door.

"What was that about?" Asked Hakashi.

Cube would sigh and say.

"It is Ouji-sama's birthday master"

Hakashi's face went pail as he heard this.

"R-really?" Asked Hakashi.

"Hai" Replied Cube.

"Quick! What do little girls like?" Asked Hakashi.

Cube would respond with "Girls her age tend to lean towar-

"That's it! I'll give her one of my swords to practice with!" Proclaimed Hakashi.

Hakashi would grab wrapping paper and a small sword, he would cover the sword with the paper and speed up stairs.

Cube would let out a sigh and hang his head.

"Tonya, I'm sorry for forgetting your birthday, I got a present for you. I know you've been wanting one."

Tonya would slam open the door.

"A pony?" Asked with hope in her eyes.

"Um no... I didn't know you wanted one of those..."

And the hope in Tanya's eyes die... Hakashi then says in a worried voice.

"B-but I have something special for you!"

Tanya's face would brighten up.

"Really?" Asked Tanya

"Hai, here." Said Hakashi throwing the sword at her.

Tanya catches the sword and falls back landing on her bottom letting out a "oof"

"This is heavy..." Said Tanya

"Don't worry, you'll grow stronger! Just like your papa."

Tanya smiles and laughs a little

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a sword"

"A sward?"

"No Tanya, a "Sword"." Replied Hakashi

"It's heavy..." Said Tanya.

"Well we need to get to work on that, tomorrow is your first day of school."

Tanya would smile and say.

"I can't wait!"

:1 hour later:

The three would be seen standing in a small rock garden. Cube would be missing his tie and jacket but still be wearing his tuxedo pants and dress shoes. Hakashi would still be wearing his same outfit while Tanya would have sandals, Green trousers and a baggy brown shirt her hair in a samurai tail.

"Papa, why do I have to wear such ugly cloths? I like my dress." Said Tanya frowning.

"A warrior does not practice in dresses my young girl." Replied Hakashi.

Tanya would then add.

"But I don't want to be a warrior, I want to be a princess." She said with a smile.

Hakashi's face would turn pail and he would appear in the corner poking the sand with a stick.

Cube would suddenly be behind Tanya surprising her.

"Ouji-sama, your father was looking forward to teaching you to use a sword. It would be wise to just humor him for a bit."

Tanya would nod and walk over to her father.

"Papa?"

Hakashi turn his head to look at her slowly, he had a aura of gloom around him.

"Hai?"

Tanya would look creeped out but she would shake it off and say.

"Papa you don't have to worry, I was just joking."

Hakashi would grab her shoulders, Tanya let out a "eep" and he would say.

"Fantastic! Let us get to work!"

"Hai!" Replied Tanya.

"TANYA! Pull out your sword and and swing!" Yelled Hakashi.

Tanya then lets out a "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh", energy building around her, she pulls out her sword swings it back and... falls backwards onto the ground. She then tears up and starts to whine about her sword being too heavy.

"Ouji-sama!" Cried Cube running to Tanya's side

Hakashi walks past them and picks up the sword. He then says.

"You are still to weak to be handling this weapon it seems, Maybe you'll be able to hold it next year."

Hakashi takes the sword to a stone and forces the tip into it. he then turns and spins bringing his heel on top of the hilt making it go down deeper.

"Once you can pull this out you can learn to use it." Stated Hakashi.

He would then walk into the house leaving a Cube to cheer up a teary eyed Tanya.

* * *

><p>If I got anything wrong please tell me.<p>

Baka: Japanese for idiot and stupid.

-San: The proper term to address someone in Japan.

-Dono: A way to address someone with great respect in Japan, commonly to a lord.

Ouji-sama: A way to address a lady with respect in Japan.

Hai: Japanese for "Yes" "Sure" "Okay" etc

* * *

><p>Another chapter done! Please review!<p> 


End file.
